That's my home
by Crazy about Harry Potter
Summary: Inspired by The Script: Rory's upset. Logan hasn't come home in months. She's beginning to think that the relationship is falling apart. I need a better Summary...suggestions?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I thought I'd give a Gilmore Girls story a shot. This story came to me from The Script's song "That's my home" (The Script are amazing. You should listen to them. If you haven't heard of them you don't know what your missing out on)  
I absolutely love Rogan. It was the best thing Gilmore Girls ever did with the show. Better than Dean and Rory. Or Jess and Rory. I even had my own little scenario of what was going to happen if the Gilmore Girls movie ever was going to come out  
Anyway I hope that you like this story. Oh and this is a different twist to the whole Logan-moving-away-to-work-in-London thing. I'm just doing something different. If you think that I could...leave it in your reviews. And as my Harry Potter and Twilight fanfic readers already know...REVIEW!!!

Rory unlocked the door to her and her boyfriend Logan's apartment after she had been studying all day in the Library with Paris. There was only 6 months left till she was out in the bit wide world.  
No more school, no more homework, no more studying and no more teachers. Rory was dreading the up-coming months till graduation  
As Rory came inside she went straight to the answering machine to see if anyone had left any messages. Nope. No messages. Not even from Logan.  
She put her stuff down on the couch and made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Her favourite.  
Just as Rory was about to take a bite her new Blackberry phone began to vibrate on the table. She put her food down and looked at the caller ID: Logan. She smiled as she pressed the green button and answered it  
"Hey Logan" said Rory with a big cheery smile on her face  
"Hey Ace, how's it going?" said Logan  
"I'm not bad. Hey listen...I know your coming home this weekend but I wanted to run something by you real quick..." started Rory  
"Ace...I can't make it home this weekend" explained Logan who was sitting in his chair playing with a pen  
Disappointment flooded Rory's face "Oh...well I guess...oh"  
"Sorry Ace. I wish I was coming home but things are so busy at the office I can't get away"  
"No it's fine. I completely understand. I have to study anyway" said Rory  
"Rory..."  
"I have to go"  
Rory hung up the phone and chucked it to the other side of the room where it came to rest before the TV. He was always doing this to her. Ever since he had left to go to London he was always blowing her off saying that he couldn't come home for the weekend saying he had business meeting and other functions he had to go to. It had been 3 months since she had last seen him face-to-face. She was beginning to think that this relationship was not going to work after all.

Authors Note: This was going to be a one-shot but I changed my mind. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I know that the first chapter was pretty terrible.

* * *

Chapter 2

Logan was sitting in his office holing his mobile phone in his hand debating if he should call Rory and apologize for being a jack-ass for the past couple of months. He felt terrible about the fact that he thought the next time he would go and see Rory she would dump him and go back to that jerk Jess. He didn't want that to happen anytime soon.  
Logan leaned back on his chair and turned the radio on.  
"That was Westlife's new song Written in the stars playing. Gosh that's a god song. Next up on London's Ne Music is The Script singing That's my home. And my gosh this is an amazing band" said Sophie Welsh the radio presenter.  
Logan laid his head down on his desk and rested his eyes for a moment and listened to the song

_See, I'm the type of guy...  
Made some mistakes in my life and when I think about them my soul don't feel good  
Had to sacrifice all the things I loved, to look around, and have no one there_

At that Logan lifted his head and sat up straight. Also because he had just received an IM from his receptionist  
"Logan. Mitcham wants to see you in half an hour"

_Can't sit still for a minute, had to travel the world, had to see what's in it_

Logan got up from his chair and looked down into the busy street below. How could he be such an idiot.

_Calling myself an artist when all I can do is draw the welfare  
See I'm the type of guy, who's drifted most of his life, wish I could stay but hard as I try  
I keep running but I don't know why_

_Why am I running away from the thing that is most important to me? I hate this job. Why am I here and not with Rory? Of course I want to travel the world to see what's in it _Logan though _But why am I not doing this with Rory. I want to be with her don't I? Stupid question....of course I want to be with her. There is no one else who I'd rather be with right now than Rory. God I miss her. _

_I say I'm in love but then leave you behind  
I can't take to see pain in your eyes_

Logan got the IM chat box back up on the screen of his computer and wrote back to his receptionist  
"Tell my father that he can shove his job up his ass. I quit"  
He then got up from his computer picked up his coat and phone dialled his private helicopter and told him to meet him in 10 minutes.  
He was going to see Rory...

Authors Note: I can never get that line to work. It works on the word document but when I upload it seems to disappear.  
There will be more of the song in the next chapter. I forget how to do things on Fan Fiction because I haven't been here for quite a while.  
PLEASE review!_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: You know what really bugs me? People who add my stories to their favourites but don't review. If you're going to do that can you please leave a review? If you like the story then add a review. Or add me to your favourite, read the story later then add a review. Thank you to those 5 people who did leave me a review.**

Chapter 3

Rory had just finished her English class and was walking back to her apartment because it was lunch time. She didn't feel like eating with any of her friends today, because she wanted to study for a big test she had on Friday and she hadn't prepared herself for it yet. It was the first time in ages that she hadn't studied the week before. She was blaming it on Logan.  
Rory unlocked the door to her apartment with a coffee in her hand and went inside.  
She was shocked to find out who was leaning on the kitchen bench with his cheeky little smile planted on his face. Logan of course.  
"Hey Ace" said Logan coming over to her and giving her a hug.  
Rory pulled away and walked away from him, ignoring him.  
"Rory what's the matter?" asked Logan coming over to her  
Rory ignored him  
"Have I done something wrong?" asked Logan putting his hands on her shoulders  
"Why are you here?" Rory asked  
"I've quit. I've come to pay you a visit" said Logan smiling  
"So your not staying then?" Rory asked sharply  
"Rory...I quit my job with my father...I have another job with another company though but I have to leave in the next 24 hours" explained Logan  
Rory turned around and yelled "See...this relationship won't work if you keep having to work. It's not fair on both of us Logan."  
Logan was a bit taken-aback "We'll make it work, you'll see .We've done it before"  
"Yeah but last time it was only a few months. It's an entire year this time and I don't think I can handle it without you by my side" said Rory trying not to cry "Your always travelling...and...I'm just a nothing"  
"No...Rory you're not a nothing. You're amazing. Don't ever think that ever again" said Logan  
"I can't get a job at any newspaper. The New York Times didn't want me because they said I was too good for their paper. The Wall Street Journal already had somebody and 2 other papers said they didn't need any more employees. I've worked 16 years of my life to be a newspaper writer and now they won't accept me. It's not fair" said Rory tears rolling down her face  
"Hey..." said Logan coming over to hug her, but Rory pushed him away again  
"And you're not helping me in any way at all. All you do is sit in that office of yours and do god know's what all day...and when you call it's only ever a 5 minute call because you have to go to business meetings and other things. You haven't come home in the last 3 months. I don't know why you ever came home in the first place"  
"That's not true...our phone calls are longer than that"  
No their not...you have time to see Finn and the rest of your friends but not me. It's always them first before me...how about me first then your stupid friends" yelled Rory before walking out the door and making her way to Paris' apartment...but not before she could see Logan come out of the apartment racing towards the elevator. But it had closed before he had got there.

* * *

Authors Note: Opps...sorry. The Script weren't included in this chapter...the next chapter maybe when Logan leaves again I will have the song.  
Anyone love The Script? I DO!! If you haven't heard of them I suggest you listen to them. You'll fall in love...with Danny.  
**Reminder: If you are adding this story to your favourites please leave a review...if you already have added it...leave a review. Thanks**


End file.
